The Start of Something New
by MyNameIsMakiiiCuzI'mAMonkey
Summary: Harry has found love, but he was mistaken when he thought his new boyfriend was human. And even more when said new boyfriend showed up at Hogwarts as a Vampire Prince! Follow Harry and Darren on their sweet, weird, funny, dramafull and sometimes scary adventure in the world of love and magic Harry Potter x Darren Shan
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Darren Shan saga.**

**Harry is still Harry, he's 17, Voldy hasn't come back yet, so the thing with the goblet hasn't happened, well it did happen, but he just didn't rise yet**

**Darren does not age (unlike in the books) he's 1000 years old. The war is over and nothing happened with the future thing. So they are happy happy happy. Oh and he's a bit old fashioned but that's because he's old. And his father was a wizard and he's a squib. That's why Hogwart is his.**

**ENJOY!**

Harry POV

As I sat in the great hall with my friends, I thought about my summer, how I found someone sitting on my swing.

It was a magical summer, not because of the magic that I can't use, but because love is a form of magic right? Well that's what I found that summer.

I always thought I would end up with Ginny, or at least with a girl, I just never spent a thought on my sexuality before.

That's why I was a bit surprised when I felt my heart thump in a way that it never did before, when I laid my eyes on HIM.

He looked about 17 years old, dark hair and dark eyes, scars on his face. He just screamed danger! But I could not stop thinking about him. That's why I was a bit sad when he left without even a glance in my direction. But I vowed to myself, if I ever would see him again I would start a conversation. How I would regret that decision…

So as the next week came and went I felt a bit down, thinking I would never see him again. But after a week and a half waiting, he was there again, in all of his stunning glory.

And before you ask, yes, I did start a conversation. I bad one, but a conversation nonetheless.

"hey." God can my voice sound any lamer?

"…hello" hmmm his voice sounds nothing like my dreams, it's… older, colder, and mysterious, and sooo much better.

"…soooo, you're sitting on my swing…" oh great harry, your first decent sentence to the man of your dreams (literally) and you're accusing him of something!

"I'm sorry? I didn't know it was property of something?" he looks so confused, it's so cute!

"no no no, it isn't, it just that… I always sit there and now I can't and it feels weird and I don't know I'm bad at this." Please don't hate me and leave! I'm such an idiot!

"euhm… do you want it back?"

Great now I made him feel bad.

"no it's okay..." maybe I should do something, so I would stand there like an idiot. Hmmm my hands are hanging there useless, but where to put it… I could sit down, but no I would look silly. Ask if I should push him? Nooooo we're not 5 years old! Come on Harry! You can do this!

I'll just walk around, maybe comment on the weather.

"sooo, nice evening, not to cold or to warm, stars are shining bright."

Silence

Oh god I blew it! Now he thinks I'm boring!

"yeah, I like this kind of evenings, helps me relax." YES he answered and didn't leave! He even smiled, I think I'm actually drooling… let me just swipe my hand over my mouth discreetly. Nope no drool! WIN

"are you new? I haven't seen you before." Wow, an actual decent sentence!

"my uncle and I are just visiting someone. We're going to leave again at the end of the summer holiday" … that was his first actual long sentence!

And that's how our first real conversation went, I found out that his name is Darren and that he lives with his uncle because his parents are dead. And that he travels a lot! And that he can't go out during the day because he's really allergic to the sun and his skin almost burns! Poor Darren!

We talked until the sun was almost up. And then he went home, and I went back to my relatives. To dream about my prince charming.

And then a piece of Ron's chicken ruined my perfect day dream. I looked at him while I swiped a piece of chicken of my cheek.

"Sorry Harry! But I was just asking what you were dreaming about." How can he speak, swallow and chew on the same time?! Is it even possible?! Really disturbing.

"just about the summer holiday. Can you please swallow before you speak so I don't get chicken in my eye or something."

And now he's just sitting there with his mouth open wide with chicken in it… repulsive.

"euhm, something happened during the summer?" asked Hermoine.

"no, not really. Why?" I didn't really want to discuss my love life with someone, especially Hermoine… don't get me wrong, she's a good friend, but not the type of friend you tell your love life to.

"you just seem a bit distant that's all." Oh Hermoine, always so concerned.

"No, nothing happened, just a boring old summer" hah! If they only knew!

How I wish I could go up to our dorm and just sleep. Darren and I spent the whole night saying goodbye, not the girly type with a lot of tears, but with a lot of talking and kisses.

Oh good, Dumbledore is standing to say those silly words and to let us go. Pleaaase hurry up, I want to goooo. I know I sound like a whiny baby, but I'm not used to be in a room with a lot of people after 2 months of only seeing my relatives and Darren.

"This year is going to be a special year!" Oh no, not again a special year, they always end up bad for me.

"Because this year Hogwarts is being a host to a few special guests! Every 100 year the owner of this castle comes to update the wards so we can all be save!"

Did he just say owner? But this castle is like, a thousand years old!

"And this year is also the owner his thousandth birthday! So he and his entire clan come here to celebrate"

Clan? Thousandth years? Just who or what is that guy!

"And we should all be cautious because they are Vampires! But don't be scared, just don't provoke them. And the owner is a Vampire Prince so please be polite!"

I could see every student their mouths hang open wide, I think mine is on the floor… And everywhere I could hear whispers

"Vampires… has Dumbledore gone crazy"

"Poor Dumbledore has lost it.."

"I want to go home!"

"Wait till my father hears about this!"

And then, They came in..

They were with 3, 2 tall figures and one smaller. All wearing dark hooded cloths, I couldn't really see their faces, or even hear their footsteps. Freaky.

And when they came at the front Dumbledore bowed deed before the smallest and middle person. And all the teachers followed.

"Welcome your highness, I hope you had a pleasant trip?" I heard Dumbledore say.

"It was okay, bit cold and wet, do you have our rooms ready and the fires lit?" The prince sounded very cocky and arrogant but also familiar.

"Yes your majesty" Poor Dumbledore was still kneeling because the prince did give the sign to rise.

"Good good. Has the accommodations for the other been prepared? And the blood supplied? The food restocked, the vermin exterminated?" soooo arrogant! But finally he gave the permission to stand, and then let down his hood. And when he turned I got a good look on his face.

What was my boyfriend doing in Hogwarts!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Darren Shan saga.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Harry POV

What the… what is he doing here! And why is he a vampire and a prince! I don't get it, I'm so confused my head hurts.

Darren looked around, head raised, back straight. And finally our eyes met, dark brown met green. And I'm sure that everyone in the room saw the sparks and electricity. He smiled a small smile that only I could see.

"So now that everyone has arrived we can all go to bed. Rest your brains because tomorrow we will fill them again with sweet knowledge." Wow Dumbledore sure makes studying sound fun. I hope you can pick up the sarcasm.

Everyone started to get up, the volume of noise went up. The sound of thousand footsteps and laughter echoed through the room.

"hey Harry, are you coming?" I heard Ron ask.

I turned to my friends, all waiting for me. And I wanted to go with them, but I wanted to ask Darren what in Merlin's name was going on.

"no you go ahead, I reeeally have to go to the bathroom." I hoped on my feet to empathize my words.

"If you're sure, okay" yes "The password is Patronus by the way" oooh thank Merlin for Hermoine!

And they went on their way, laughing and talking. The one louder than the other.

* * *

My eyes looked around for the one person I really wanted to see. And then I saw him. Standing by the door, waiting for me and waving his 2 vampire companions away. I went up to him, slowly first, but when I saw the last student and vampire go around the corner, I ran. And then I tripped… why me! I heard Darren laugh, and after 5 minutes the knight in shining armor finally helped me. Asshole.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to laugh, it was just so funny" he gave me a small kiss

I still haven't forgiven him.

"hah!" I tried the _'I don't care'_ thing. Didn't really work well. Damn, my knee really hurt and I probably looked like a dust bunny, why is the floor even that dusty!

While I was looking down, Darren's fingers lifted my chin. He's eyes smoldered under his eye lashes.

"I'm verry sorry" he whispered.

Oooh he's trying that _'look at me! You love me so forgive me'_ thing. And it's working…

"okay okay, if you tell me why you are here" I said

"well like that old guy said, it's my birthday and I've come to celebrate it. And to do the maintains on the wards." While he said it, he linked our hands as we walked to what I presumed were his quarters.

"I didn't know you were a wizard." I told him about me being a wizard when I found out that he and his uncle allready knew about wizards.

"I'm not, I was born a squib. My father build this Castle and the wards are also his. But the only thing I need for the wards to update, is my blood. And as I am the last of my blood, only I can do that" he explained

"but why is it then used as a school if it's your castle?" I asked. We stopped at his quarters, I've never been in this part of the castle. He dragged his hands along a wall and it opened up to show a cozy living room. The fire was cracking and throwing shadows on the walls. But not in a creepy way. There were sofa's and love seats, a little table, candles, paintings, all down in tints of brown, black, red, yellow, to give it a very cozy homey feel. We sat down on the sofa in front of the fire.

"well, about 1000 years ago I was changed into a Vampire, I traveled the world, lived in the Vampire for a long while and didn't have a purpose for this place. And that's a shame because it's a beautiful place. So when suddenly 4 wizards asked to transform this place into a school, I said yes. The castle is big enough to accommodate a lot of students, had a lot of rooms that could be used as classrooms. And the wards will protect everyone. And it's good that they wanted to educate the young people."

He got up to get some wine.

"and in all these years you didn't miss this place?" I took a glass of wine. Hmmm it's really good, dry and bitter, but good.

"there were times when I missed it, and when I did, I visited. And the places that have some value to me are not allowed to students and faculty, except the house elves. So things always stay the same here." The fire gave him a soft glow, and I just realized that he always looked very pale.

Suddenly the clock chimed 21 pm.

"I should go back, before I get detention. And the school year hasn't even started yet." We both stood, not wanting to let the other go. We walked out of the door.

"do you want me to escort you to your dorm?" Darren Asked

"No, it's okay. It's better if we're not seen doing lovey dovey stuff, otherwise they will think that you're just a big soft vampire instead of a scary one." We both laughed at that. I really liked the sound of his laugh, he sounded so young and carefree, but his eyes told a different story.

So we agreed he would escort me to the end of his corridor.

I looked at our intertwined hands, thinking that they just felt complete, so right yet so wrong.

All to soon we came at the end of the corridor. His soft lips touched mine and then he whispered goodnight. Slowly and in a daze I almost floated back to my dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Darren Shan saga.**

**ENJOY!**

Darren POV

I watched as Harry left, a smile found its way when I saw Harry stumble a bit. As he turned the corner I went back to my quarters. I looked around me, the hallway brought back memories I thought I had long forgotten. Times were so simple back then, playing, laughing, learning. My smile was replaced by a sad and longing look in my eyes. I wish I could remember the color of my mother's eyes, or the sound of my father's voice. Unfortunately all those things went lost, even though I looked everywhere.

When I opened the door I saw Larten and Vancha sitting in the living room, waiting for me.

"Darren, you know I want nothing more than to see you happy, but is it wise to have relationship with a mortal?" Larten asked. I knew how he felt about those things, but I couldn't care less. I was finally happy.

"I know I know, and I shall must face the consequences later but for now…I will try not to think about the future." I said. And it's true, I know that I will live to regret my decision, but I just couldn't help myself. Harry was just… Harry. Perfect in every way. As I sat down in my armchair I noticed that the always-loud Vancha was awfully quiet.

"Vancha? What's wrong? You see distracted?" I asked, just a little tiny bit concerned. It doesn't happen often that Vancha is well behaved.

"huh? What? Oh yes yes" I raised one eyebrow at this, curiosity poking her hair out of her room in my head.

"have you already thought about where to hold the games and ball for your birthday?" Larten asked. I turned my head away from Vancha, I'll just have to play a spy later to find out. I looked at Larten, frowning, I hadn't really thought about that.

"euhm, some games could be held outside I think. You know, the one that cause the most damage. But the others can be held in some of the dungeons perhaps? The ball will be in the Great hall." Yes, this sounds okay. Usually the ball takes place after midnight, so the students will have time to finish their dinner and return to their common rooms safely.

"hmmm that sounds like a good plan. But what to do with all the vampires once they arrive? Where will we put them and where will they eat?" Larten scratched his head at this. Not even after a thousand years has he lost his red hear or his love for all things red.

"Well in the north wing there a rooms that are not being used anymore so they can stay there, as for dinging, they can do it in the great hall, there's room enough for one extra table. And the students eat before us most of the time, so that shouldn't be a problem." Well that that, problem fixed.

"but won't that Dubledoor fellow mind?" Vancha asked. Finally, that guy joined the land of the living, well not exactly living, but you get the point.

"Of course not, this is my castle after all, and they are just borrowing it." I scuffled. Like the can stop me, if I want to hold the celebrations there that they will be held there.

* * *

The rest of the night went relatively peaceful, if you don't count Vancha and Larten bickering about some silly I-Don't-Know-What. And frankly I don't want to know. As the morning came they went back to their quarters. I watched them leave from my comfy armchair, and silence once again returned. I watched the fire, realizing that it had long died out. With a sigh I got up and stretched my arm above my head. Walking to the door that went to my bedroom I passed a window that overlooked the entire ground. I stood there for a while, mesmerized.

"huh, they planted a whopping Willow there, haven't noticed that yes. Walking into my bedroom I looked around. My childhood bed still stood there, a large kingsize bed with poles and curtains in dark red, so dark it was almost black. The sheets that were made from the finest silk, the pillows stuffed with the softest feathers. There wasn't really much else in the room, except for a desk, sofa, chair, nightstand and a doors that lead to the walk in closed and bathroom. I walked toward the closed, hoping to find clothes there, and fortunately there were. Grabbing some silk pajamas I went to the bathroom. Took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and went to sleep. As I closed my eyes I could see the sunlight peeking through the curtains.

* * *

The next morning I woke up more refreshed and awake than I had felt in a long time. Looking at my wristwatch I could see it was almost 8. The others were expected to arrive around 9. A grin found it's way to my face, I couldn't wait to see everyone! And better yet, to beat every single one of them in every single game! This is going to be a fun week! But first, I needed to make an announcement to the people in Hogwards that it's going to be a dangerous and loud couple of nights. On my way down to the great hall I passed Larten and Vancha's rooms. I was prepared to wake them up quite forcefully, but unfortunately they were already waiting for me. We had agreed to do the whole "prince bodyguard" thing. Except for at the games, then we were all equal. So as we walked in the great hall, they were both walking behind me, flanking be at both sides. I went up to the head table, as I passed Harry I gave him a smile smile and wink, so only he could see it. At the head table the teachers stood and bowed. That Dumble guy really freaked me out with his smiling and twinkling. I raised my eyebrow and tapped my foot, signing and looking quite annoyed. I think he got the message because he conjured a chair. But I still kept tapping, did he really think I would sit in a chair that was smaller than his! The nerve! He frowned and conjured another, this was more a throne. I liked it. Walking around the table I felt every single pair of eyes watching me, and I hated it. Sitting down like the prince I should be I held my right hand out and Larten placed a glass of Blood in it. Taking a sip, and watching all of those faces pale brought a grin on my face. Next to me on my right I heard Dumbles clear his voice.

"Now that we had that, let's continue or lovely meal shall we?" Dumble said.

"Actually I have an announcement to make." Every single damn eye was looking at me, I felt rather nervous, but I tried not to show it.

"As you have noticed, there is a new extra table, that's because in about an hour the first vampire shall arrive for my birthday celebrations. They will be held starting next week until the last day of that said week. This entire shall be filled with intoxicated vampires so do not provoke them should you ever encounter them. On the grounds and in few of the dungeons there will be all kinds of material, so do not even think of touching them, unless you want to play of course, but you probably won't survive so please do not try. Also the teachers have agreed to teach you all about vampires so you would know what to do and what not to do should you meet one, because to be frank, all those myths about holy water and garlic are starting to irritate me. That's all." I think I pulled the whole 'scary vampire' thing good off. The whispering started almost immediately, some were scared, some were exited. I sat down, sipping my blood, eating my lovely dinner (it was really good! Better than batbroth!). My eyes had found Harry, I watched him laughing and talking with his friends, so carefree, not a worry in the world. As if sensing someone looking, he turned his head, and winked at me, smiling so broad I thought his face would split in two. But some girl with bushy hair asked him something so he had to convert his attention to her again. About 15 minutes later the door slammed open and the first vampire walked in.


End file.
